Hogwarts' Story
by Maurader's Queen
Summary: We all know Draco's story, Harry's story, Hermione's story, even crookshanks' story. But have we ever found out Hogwarts' story? You think that you know everything to know about Hogwarts. Trust me, you don't. And I'm here to tell you her story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Do'ya hear that Rowling?! (now they can't sue me. Which is good 'cause me no having the money.)

Notes: Okay peeps, I'm sooo SORRY that I had to give up on everything else. I have an explanation, I do! Well, in my house there are two comps, kay? My laptop, Chuckie (named after Chuck Norris) died and in the process of a life threatening surgery which he may not survive. Let us take a moment to give our hopes to Chuckie. ………………… . Okay! Then the other computer went kasplagä! (word my class made up, means to be blown up) I just got the computer that went kasplagä fixed. So now I'm BACK! FEAR ME!!! ……. Ok, that was of topic. Anyway, enjoy! (with cookies on the side)

~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~

Hogwarts' Story

The people that walk in my corridors have no clue that I am alive. Breathing, and skipping. Apparently, Sal and Ric were having yet _another _fight when they were charming the wards and accidently made it so I soak up the excess energy/magic and it gave me a conscious mind. So, after being 'alive' for this long, I have learned many things. Some are disgusting, some are obvious and some are plain hilarious. And that's what I'm going to do, kiddies. I'm going to tell MY story. Hogwarts' story.

~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~SGHR~

P.S. Didya know that it's weird to call yourself in third person? See: Hogwarts is wrong in the head. Hogwarts thinks that she's the most important person, no wait scratch that …um…uhh…building? No…mind. There we go, the most brilliant mind in the universe. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughcough. I'm okay, people! Trust me.


	2. Godric Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Otherwise, I would have been auctioning to buy Taylor Lautner . Can't wait for New Moon!! Me and my friends are like watching it together. Why am I telling you guys this? I dunno, my mind is very random. So don't expect me becoming Prez anytime soon. Anywho, on with the show!

Godric Gryffindor

Everyone thought that Godric Gryffindor was the knight in shining amour. The one that saved damsels in distress. Everyone worshipped the ground he walked on, he had _fan girls_ for goodness sake! Plus the fact that his name has _God _in it. Over the years, he has produced a melon sized ego. With a head to match.

You know the whole Sal and Ric's fight which was supposedly a huge battle to the death? Yeah, the whole fight was over what do do with my walls. I _know!_ Ric wanted to paint my walls red and Sal wanted to paint my walls green. FYI, I did _not_ want anything done to my walls. Imagine this girls, it was like the boys wanted to make a whole new wardrobe for me. The horror! And all the boys reading this, it was like taking your videogames and painting them all pink. So you peeps know where I'm coming from? Thank all the cute furry creatures in the world that Helga and Rowena were there. Even though they didn't know that I was developing a conscious of my own, they saved me from becoming a Christmas Disaster. You know, 'cause of the whole green and red paint and the fact that Christmas is green and red? … never mind.

So where was I? Oh yeah! How Godric is a self-centered prick. Well, this calls for story-time. It all starts when Godric was brought up like a spoilt pureblood prince. Yeah I know, it seems as if Salazer should have been brought up like that. But he wasn't, Sal was brought up like poor Tom and Harry. Anyway, back to topic, Godric grew up thinking that the world bowed down to him. So, unfortunately, he had an ego to match. He was too stubborn to think he was wrong and had too much pride. That was his weakness, despite what everyone else said.

The thing was, Godric was a sweet boy. One that was always curious to learn new things but not relearn old things. He had dark red hair that he tied up at the base of his neck and sparkling blue eyes. Now that I think about it, he looks a great deal like Albus Dumbledore when he was younger and Ron Weasley. Doesn't surprise me, they always had that spark that Godric had. They're probably his descendents.

Godric was a master at Potions and fencing. His magic was a bit on the wild side and was hard to tame. Godric does have an animagus form. Rowena first discovered how to shape-shift from the Native Americans in America. Don't look at me like that, of course the wizard kind found America first. Duh, they could teleport. That's what they used to call apparating. Anyhow, Godric's form was a lion. Pretty obvious, right?

Godric married a lady named Constance Leroy from France. Constance had long gold colored hair and black eyes. She was tall comparing to the other women from that age and had fair skin. They had 3 children. Two girls and one boy. Alexander James, Eleanor Lynn, and Victoria Brooke. They were all very much like their dad in the personality box. But they looked more like their mom with their sun-kissed blond hair and bright blue eyes. I'm soo jealous of them. They got away with everything, including stuffing a radio-active bomb in my East Wing. That's why no-one mentions the East Wing. It was demolished 8 years after they built me. So that's the story of Godric Gryffindor. Oh, and he died by old age. So,…um…uhhh…., yup that's all I got. Can't blame me for memory loss, I'm over 300 years old. So hah, in your face! Plus, I don't get wrinkles. The good side of being a living building. And that's the story of Godric Gryffindor ladies and gentlemen.

Author's Notes: So that's the second chapter in the story. Was it any good? Please review on the way out ;)


End file.
